¿Sabes? Te odio
by noway7
Summary: Los sentimientos son confusos, y se puede pasar del odio al amor en un paso. Sus sentimientos no llegaban al odio, pero sin saber como o porque había acabado amando a ese chantajista.
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas ^^

Ya vengo con otro fic, este es… rarito :S

Causas:

-- Gaste 3 bolígrafos con el O__o (i eso Q los caps son cortitos, i pocos)

-- Solo lo podía escribir de madrugada (principal causa de Q sea rarito xD)

La trama me la dio **Karen** hace… demasiado tiempo xD

Así Q le dedico este fic tan rarito xD

Bueno… es un E & B (raro Q io escriba esta pareja…) ii aunque lleva algunas palabras así… es para todas las edades… creo xD

Bueno… aQi dejo el fic, no me enrollo mas haha

**¿Sabes? Te odio ~ Cap 1**

- Ponme otro cubata- grito mi objetivo.

- Ahora mismo- dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Se lo serví y cogi una pulsera que había en el suelo.

- Que buen culo tienes, muñeca. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo ahí atrás?- dijo tocándome el culo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Cogi su pegajosa mano y la puse en mis caderas.

- ¿Vamos?- susurre, andando hacia el almacén, fuera de todas las miradas de aquel bar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

- Eso no te debe importar- mascullo- solo estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato.

Volvió a sonreír y me tomo en brazos, chupando mis senos como un cerdo.

- Necesito ir al baño un momento- dije- no tardare- continúe al ver su expresión.

Salí de la habitación colocándome bien la camiseta y entre al pequeño baño para los empleados.

Saque a mi bebe del bolso, la cargue y, escondiéndola, volví al almacén donde ese se estaba… masturbando _genial._

- Hola guapo, ¿te aburriste sin mi?- pregunte al hacer una mueca.

- No sabes cuanto…

- Ponte de espaldas, te quiero mostrar algo- el lo hizo sin rechistar y coloque mi pistola en su cabeza.

- ¿La sientes? Es mi bebe, la llevo a todos lados donde voy.

- ¿Quién eres, furcia?- sentir el miedo en su voz era tan gratificante.

- Vas a morir, ¿ya que mas da que te lo diga? Soy Isabella Swan, la mejor asesina que puedas encontrar. Deberías cuidar mas bien a tus amigos Tyler.

- A sido Mike, ¿verdad? El te a mandado matarme, ¿verdad?

- Si- susurre, antes de apretar el gatillo.

Limpie las gotitas de sangre que cayeron en mi rostro y, seguidamente, escondí el cuerpo de Tyler Crowley y limpie los restos de sangre visibles.

A continuación, cogi mi móvil y le llame.

- ¿Mike? Trabajo hecho. Puedes venir por el cuerpo cuando quieras- sin dejarle responder colgué y salí.

Una pequeña niña se me cruzo por el camino, dirección al almacén de donde salía.

Sopese la posibilidad de ponerle alguna escusa para que no entrara pero seria tan divertido escucharla gritar muerta de miedo…

La deje entrar sin decir nada, y me quede unos minutos merodeando por la puerta, pero al no escuchar nada y, cansada de esperar, salí.

El grito se oyó cuando cruzaba la calle, sonreí para mis adentros llena de satisfacción y me metí a un callejón para encontrarme con el pillo.

- ¿Dónde coño estabas?- grito nada mas verme.

Monte en el coche y respondí.

- Solo me divertía- reí- arranca, una cría lo ha visto y la policía ya debe estar viniendo.

- Deberías llevar mas cuidado, algún día te pillarán.

- Hablas con la mejor asesina de Washington, deja de ser pesimista James.


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡No debiste dejar que la cría viera nada!- me gritó.

- ¿Qué mas da? Se iban a enterar de todos modos- reí.

- ¿Qué más da?- repitió histérico- ¡Te podrían haber descubierto!

- Newton, ese seria mi problema. Si lo que te preocupa es que tu nombre se me escapara, no te preocupes, que no pasará. Hablemos de pasta, te recuerdo que he venido por eso.

- Yo… esto… todavía no puedo… pagar- dijo entrecortadamente.

Me trague las ganas de matarle ahí mismo y hablé.

- Newton… no te pasare una mas, cuídate las espaldas; como no me pagues todo lo que debes en una semana, estas muerto.

- V-vale.

- Una semana- repetí mirándole a los ojos.

Salí del despacho dando un portazo y me metí al coche. Empecé a dar vueltas sin dirección

Decidí ir a un videoclub, alquilar una película y verla en casa.

En ese momento me llamaron.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi, preciosa? –sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Cómo no Acordarme de Edward Cullen? El Sex-Symbol del país –reí.

- Ja, ja, Siempre tan graciosa –contestó él.

- ¿Has decidido volver? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

- Vine por unos negocios. Te llamaba para ver si querías cenar con un Sex-Symbol esta noche.

- Oh, ¿Quién viene? Espero que esté bueno –le piqué.

- A las ocho en Palace, no faltes –dijo sin hacer caso de mis bromas y colgó.

No Sirven Las Excusas, No Tengo Perdón u_u

Bue Tengo Una Buena =D Perdí La Libretita Donde Tenía Este Fic Escrito  
Casi Muero, Es Mi Libretita De Ideas Genial D:

Bue Bue La Prox Semana subo Otro Cap :D

*Nota Mental: Como Nadie Me Lo Recuerde Me Olvidaré :S*


	3. Chapter 3

_Casa Swan 19:51_

- Bella, ¿Dónde estas? –gritó Charlie desde el salón.

- Aquí arriba, arreglándome, un compañero del trabajo me invito a cenar –mentí.

- ¿Quien? –preguntó receloso.

- Eric Yorkie –inventé.

Pareció dudar pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió al partido.

Cogi mi coche y salí corriendo hacia el Palace, al final llegaría tarde…

_Palace 21:10_

- Dime el verdadero motivo –dijo de repente.

- ¿Motivo? ¿De que? –pregunté extrañada.

- De ser como eres, de llevar dos vidas. La niña buena que cuida a su padre y la niña mala con la que nadie se puede meter, si no quiere morir claro.

- Fácil. Me aburrí de ser como era. ¿Quién sospecharía que la princesita Swan iba a matar a alguien? –susurre poniendo cara de niña buena.

- Deberías dejar esta vida, no es buena… a largo plazo.

- No te metas en mis asuntos, Eddie. Yo no me meto con a quien chantajeas ni con quien te acuestas.

- Ni lo harás –Aseguro él, cogiendo mi mano y sacándome del local.

- Pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar si tu me lo pides, a empezar de cero contigo. Sin drogas, sin asesinatos…

No sabia que decir, ¿Se me estaba declarando? ¿A mi? Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar…

Me Aleje de él hacia mi coche. Mientras volvía a casa mi teléfono móvil sonó mil veces pero lo ignoré. Ahora sólo quería pensar.

Eyy! Tuve Algunos Problemillas Con El Pc Ultimamente

Pero aqii Esta El Cap kk Prometí =D

iia No Sé Cuando Vuelva a Publicar, Trataré De Hacerlo Pronto ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Casa Swan - Una Semana Después_

- Así como lo oyen, señoras y señores. El "Sex-symbol" Como algunos llamaban a Edward Cullen, el mayor chantajista que se ha conocido hasta ahora, a sido encarcelado y acusado a veinte años, sin fianza.

*Por mucho que los policías han intentado sonsacarle el nombre de el, o la, asesino que le ayudaba no han podido descubrir nada nuevo.

*Tengan cuidado, ciudadanos. Ese asesino podría ser quien menos esperan.

_Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!_

Cogi mi móvil rápidamente.

- Mike… Mike soy yo, Bella. Te perdono todo lo que me debes si me haces un favor –Hable rápidamente, tratando de que mi angustia no se notara en la voz.

- C-claro, ¿De qué se trata?

- Ve ya mismo al sendero este, ahí te explicaré todo.

Sin decir nada a Charlie, que me miraba sin hablar, cogi el coche y puse dirección al lugar de reunión.

No tarde ni cinco minutos en llegar. Michael ya estaba ahí.

- ¿Para qué me necesitas? –preguntó, aparentemente entusiasmado.

- Han metido a Cullen, el chantajista, a la cárcel, quiero que hagas algo para sacarle.

- Claro, yo me encargo –contesto… ¿feliz?

Se fue sin decir mas, sin dejarme tiempo a preguntar nada.

Volví a casa, directa a mi cuarto pero Charlie me esperaba.

_Genial,_ pensé.

- Bella, ¿Conocías a Cullen? Alias El Sex-symbol –preguntó sin rodeos.

- No, por supuesto que no –me apresuré a asegurar- ¿De donde sacas esa tontería?

- Te vi muy afectada cuando lo nombraron en la tele, te faltó echar las lágrimas. Y Encima te fuiste así…

- Es que… Me da miedo lo de ese asesino –mentí.

- No te preocupes por eso, pequeña. Lo cazaremos –sonrió- En realidad ya tenemos la primera pista, a Cullen se le escapo un "la"

Mi expresión se congelo. Estupido Edward.

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré ahí.

No había tenido tiempo de decirle que… cambiaria por él, empezaría una nueva vida con él… siendo Isabella "la buena". La que una vez me aburrí, dejando de ser la mejor en mi especialidad, dejando mi especialidad.

No sabía como… pero me había metido hasta el fondo en Edward Cullen.

Pero claro, la gente dice que del odio al amor hay un paso… y yo por mucho que me costara admitirlo, lo había cruzado.

* * *

Ahora Sí Que No Sé Cuando Pueda Seguir !

Lo Siento, Pero iia En Pokiko Empiezo El Insti

&& No Sé Si Podré Pasar Lo Que Queda De Fic ( Si, Si, lo Sé, Debi Pasarlo iia Pero.. La Pereza xD )

Me Dejan Rw? Andaa! Me Pongo Como Loca Cada k Me Llega Uno *O* jaj Sldts! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Mi teléfono móvil sonó a la vez que el de mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté desganada sin mirar siquiera quién era el llamante.

-¿Cómo? –gritó mi padre, cosa que me asustó. Le miré pero él estaba mirando por la ventana; se dirigía a su teléfono.

-Ya le hemos sacado, nos vemos en el sendero de la última vez –Dijo una áspera voz en el auricular. Mike colgó sin dejarme contestar.

-Voy para allá, no tardaré –siguió Charlie, cogiendo su pistola y saliendo de casa sin dirigirme una sola mirada. _¿Qué habría pasado?..._

Repetí la misma operación que Charlie hizo y puse dirección al sitio citado.

No tardé en llegar.

Vislumbré a un hombre en el suelo, tumbado, sin vida. Me acerqué lentamente con un miedo que no quería reconocer. _No podía ser él_.

Pero no era Edgard quien reposaba en el charco de sangre, sino… ¡Charlie!

Me arrodillé frente a él. Todavía respiraba…

Algo frío se posó en mi nuca. _¡Estúpida! _Me dige a mí misma; no había pensado en que no estaría sola.

-¿Quién será quien mate a quién al final? –dijo a mi oido una voz, con sorna.

-Nunca pensé estar en esta situación –confesé- Newton, deja eso. Te harás daño tú solo –murmuré ante la gravedad de la situación. Le conocía bien y, con sus nervios, podría apretar el gatillo sin quererlo siquiera.

-¡Já! Me vengaré por todo lo que dijiste, ya ves, por tu culpa incluso tu papasito ha salido mal parado –rió.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –una nueva duda me embargó- ¿Dónde está Cullen?

-¿Yo? Nada. Eso se lo hizo el pillo. Ja, ja. Tu Cullen… Está ahí detrás. James se está ensañando con él –sonrío macabramente.

-¿James? Cómo que… ¿James?

-Sí, ¿De verdad creiste que siempre iba andar tras de ti? No, se cansó y vino a mi bando –se burló- Entiendelo: Nosotros ganamos. Tú mueres.

Todavía con su pistola en mi cabeza busqué la mía a tientas, pero no había nada entre mis ropas. _¡Mierda! Seguro con las prisas me la había dejado en casa. ¿Qué haré ahora?_

No sabía qué hacer. Este era mi fin, estaba segura.


	6. Chapter 6

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Todavía con su pistola en mi cabeza busqué la mía a tientas, pero no había nada entre mis ropas. _¡Mierda! Seguro que con las prisas me la había dejado en casa._

No sabía qué hacer. Este era mi fin, estaba segura.

_Capitulo Venidero_

Pero… Mi padre sí había cogido la suya; lo recordaba perfectamente.

Empecé a 'llorar' echándome cada vez más sobre el cuerpo de Charlie, todavía caliente. Con cuidado y disimulo saqué la pistola del su pantalón; tenía la manía de ponérsela entre pantalón y piel.

-¿Lista para morir? –habló a mis espaldas la áspera voz, asustándome y consiguiendo que casi me descubriera.

Debía darme prisa, encontrar la forma de darle.

-¿Puedo tener el privilegio de un último deseo? –pregunté temerosa. Él asintió sin dar importancia y continué- Déjame ver por última vez a Edward.

Él sonrió; era obvio que esperaba algo así. Me cogió por el cabello, levantándome y llevándome dirección al bosque.

-¡Edward! –grité nada más verlo. Estaba ensangrentado, con las mejillas amoratadas y la ropa rota: como si le hubiera llevado arrastrando desde el sendero hasta aquel lugar.

-Be-Bella –susurró, pero otro golpe asestado por James le hizo caer al suelo.

Aprovechando la distracción de Newton cogí la pistola, y apunté contra él… con el ruido de un disparo, sin fuerzas para más que eso, apreté el gatillo cayendo al suelo.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Dónde estoy? –susurré con voz ronca al despertar.

Me encontraba en una pequeña cama, en una pequeña habitación muy oscura. Traté de levantarme, pero un gran dolor en la pierna ahuyentó mi idea.

-Oh, ya despertaste –aseguró alguien; no le veía por la oscuridad del lugar- Perdóname, si no fuera por mí no estarías así, ni tu padre…

-Charlie… Oh, ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde?

-Tranquila, está bien –aseguró- llamé a… la policía, él está en el hospital y nosotros estamos en una casa escondidos de la banda de Newton… tenemos policías por todas partes, así que no te debes preocupar –sonrió Edward.

-¿Todo acabó? ¿Qué ocurrió con Mike?

-Tú le mataste, pero James –su voz denotó pesar- te pegó un tiro a ti y perdiste el conocimiento. Yo aproveché que él creía que también estaba inconsciente y cogí tu pistola cuando no miraba… y le maté –terminó en un susurro, sentándose en la cama.

Luego llamé a la policía y, desde ahí, no recuerdo más. Desperté aquí y unos policías me pusieron al corriente de todo.

Por unos segundos estuve pensando en lo que me acababa de contar Edward. Era increíble que ambos hubiéramos salido ilesos de ello.

-¿Sabes? Te odio –murmuré al fin, sonriendo, y me elevé vagamente en la cama para poder rozar mis labios a los suyos.

-Me parece interesante tu forma de odiar –dijo él divertido y, como quien no quiere la cosa, atrapó mis labios en un dulce beso.

* * *

& Así termina este fic que tanto tardé en ocaciones en Actualizar~' Bessitos!


End file.
